Phoenix Stories
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots and drabbles. All of them will contain ?/Kai. Ex. Miguel/Kai, Tala/Kai, etc. So I hope you enjoy them!
1. BlueEyed Devil

**Blue-eyed Devil**

Ok, this is my first go at a drabble, so be gentle k?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Beyblade, just the plot bunnies for these stories.

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **Kai's discovered that he's dating the devil

* * *

The devil. That's what he was.

Kai sighed. He had been feeling sick for the past few days and his long time boyfriend Miguel got so worried that he called the doctors and made an appointment for today at two in the afternoon.

Kai then pouted as he slouched in the passenger seat of the car Miguel was driving. The least the blonde could have done was tell Kai about the appointment instead of just showing up at the dojo, when the phoenix _finally_ managed to get Grev to train, grabbing him and taking off in the car.

Kai was startled out of his thoughts as the car rolled to a stop. Right in front of the doctors office.

Miguel turned and smiled at Kai. "We're here. The sooner we get in the sooner we get out." he said, his baby blue eyes meeting Kai's ruby red ones.

Kai sighed again as he undid his seat belt. As if he could say no when Miguel was looking at him like that.

After all, his boyfriend was the blue-eyed devil.

* * *

Hm, not much for a dabble, its more like a short one-shot. Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll update it whenever I happen to come up with another chapter k? So please let me know what you think.

Thanks!

Burning


	2. Under the Bed

**Under the bed**

This is my second try, so lets see how I do with this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

**Pairing: **?/Kai

**Summary: **Something's going on with Kai, and Tala's going to find out what it is.

Tala's POV (warning, he's a OOC)

* * *

Something's going on with Kai. And I, as his best friend and self-claimed big brother am going to find out what it is.

Even if it means hiding under his bed.

Now don't go thinking I'm some kind of pervert, cause I'm not but this is the only way to figure out what's going on with him.

Spencer disagrees with my methods. I made sure Ian has no idea; otherwise he'd probably go tell Kai just to piss me off. Bryan doesn't know either; otherwise he'd probably be under here with me.

Anyway, lately, for the last month Kai has not been sleeping in his room at night, he's been blushing, and I mean more than usual, and he's also smiling a lot. Now don't get me wrong. I'm glad to see him so happy. I just want to know why.

I did ask him, but he wouldn't say. He mumbled something about not wanting to have to deal with a pervert who would make comments every single day.

I'm still trying to figure out whom he was talking about.

Anyway, I am currently waiting, under his bed.

I'll say it again, I'm no pervert.

"Why wont you tell him?" I lay still as two people move into the room. "What's the worst that could happen?"

It's Kai, and shockingly enough, Bryan.

What the fuck?

I see them, well their feet walk around the room and then they sit on the bed.

"Because," I hear Kai huff. "Tala's a pervert." Excuse me? "Imagine what would happen." But… But I'm not a pervert.

"Sorry hun, but you're dating a pervert already." Bryan says and suddenly the weight of the bed changes and there's lots of shifting and…. Moaning.

Shit. When the fuck did this happen? I can't believe it. Kai's dating Bryan. So that's what's been going on. Well, now that this has been solved, I need to get out of here.

I quietly shift and try to – Bang! – Ow! I rub my head, which had hit the bed. Why do these things always happen to me?

I pause, as everything gets quiet. "What was that?" asked Kai.

"I don't know, but it came from under the bed."

Oh no.

The bed shifts again when Kai's ruby red eyes meet mine. First there's shock and then…

"Tala! What are you doing under my bed you pervert!"

…Well shit.

* * *

There, it's longer than I thought it was going to be, but oh well. Please tell me what you think.

Burning


	3. Fairytale

**Fairytale**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. (cries)

**Pairing: **Mentioning of Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **No fairytale life

* * *

Kai's life has been hard, not one that some people would call a fairytale.

He'd been put through hell since he was five, when his parents died. He'd been used and abused until he finally got out of that hellish abbey. But although he was finally free of that place, he never got a happy ending…

Until he met Miguel that is. The blonde seemed to understand him in a way no one else did. Miguel had gained his trust and respect so fast that Kai didn't even realize it. Realize what he had been feeling. That he had fallen for the blonde gargoyle, and hard.

Yes, he had a lot of hardships in his life, and although it took awhile, he finally got his happy ending, his 'prince' as Hilary once stated when she saw a picture of Kai and Miguel embracing each other passionatly on the beach.

Kai's glad he doesn't have that perfect fairytale life. Who wants that when real life is so much more

* * *

What did ya think? This mini fic, sort of just popped into my head. I hope you liked it!

Burning


	4. Treasure Box

**Treasure Box**

**Disclaimer: **Do you see multiple slash pairings everywhere? Nope, so obviously I don't own Beyblade.

**Pairing: **Mentions of Ray/Kai

**Summary: **Ray thinks about his treasure box.

* * *

A small brown leather box.

Ray kept everything important to him in this treasure box. Pictures, keep sakes and old family heirlooms.

But his most important treasure wouldn't fit inside this box. No, his most precious treasure, his phoenix, would never fit into that box.

Besides, Kai meant too much to him to be kept in something like that. He wants his phoenix to be safe and protected and _his_.

Ray kept him in this hidden place, reserved for only his precious people.

Kai owns this treasure box, for Ray's heart belongs to him.

* * *

Eh, this ones ok. Its not my best work, more of a rush job than anything. Let me know what you think!

Burning


	5. Gargoyles

**Gargoyles**

**Disclaimer: **All I have to say is that I don't own Beyblade

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **Miguel wonders why Kai wants to be with a gargoyle

* * *

Miguel sighed deeply. He and his long time lover Kai were cuddling on their couch, in their apartment. Kai, hearing the sigh, looked up at his handsome lover.

"Is something wrong Miguel?" he asked, concerned.

Miguel's blue-eyes meet Kai's own ruby ones. "Just wondering what you see in a gargoyle like me." Kai's eyes widen at this sudden thought, and then he gives a light laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with being a gargoyle Miguel." At the blonde's confused face, he explained some more. "Contrary to the popular belief that they're evil and monsters, gargoyles are actually guardians. They protect people from evil. And you do a very good job of protecting me Miguel." Said Kai, snuggling deeper into Miguel's strong, firm body.

Miguel puts his hand under Kai's chin and tilted his head up to his. "I'll always protect you Kai." And then he kissed his phoenix passionately.

They separated and snuggled even closer to each other. "I love you my gargoyle." Kai whispered.

* * *

I think this is one of my favourites. But, I don't know about you guys. So please review and let me know.

Burning


	6. Crystal Tears of an Angel

**Crystal Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Beyblade.

**Pairing: **Tala/Kai

**Summary: **Hugging Kai is all he can do, as his loved shed the tears of angels.

* * *

The tears kept coming. They just wouldn't stop. They blurred his vision as he ran through the dark streets, towards a small house where lived the only people who seemed to care about him.

As soon as he knocked, he was pulled inside, into warm, loving, strong arms. "It's alright Kai." Whispered his red haired lover.

"I just can't do it anymore Tala." Whispered Kai. "Their friendship with me wasn't real." Tala sighed and pulled his lithe lover into the living room and sat on the couch with him.

All he could do was hold Kai, for nothing else would work. He hated this, he hated how Kai came to him everyday in tears because of Grev, his own team no less. He was tired of their behaviour towards his phoenix. No, they haven't ever raised a hand to hurt Kai, but it's their words that cut deep.

He desperately wants to beat some sense into them but Kai won't let him. They don't realize what they're doing; don't blame them he always says. But Tala does. For they cause his angel to shed crystal tears that shouldn't exist in his crimson eyes.

"Don't worry Kai. I'm here." He soothed his phoenix who was quickly falling asleep. "I'll protect you my angel."

* * *

All done. Let me know what you think of this one k? I'm very curious about what you all will think.

Burning ^_^


	7. Strawberry Pocky

**Strawberry Pocky**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Beyblade.

**Pairing:** One-sided Ray/Kai, Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **Ray's waiting for Kai to finally admit his feelings, but not all is what it seems.

**Warning: **Ray's a bit of a pervert in this, just letting you know.

* * *

'God he's cute' thought Ray as he watched Kai move around the kitchen. You see, Ray has a small – ok big – crush on his captain and lately the phoenix has been dropping hints about liking the neko-jin.

Today especially. It really got started today when Ray started eating some pocky, Kai would look at him, blush, get embarrassed and walk away. It was adorable at first. Now Ray just wishes Kai would hurry up and admit his feelings, so Ray can do the things he's always wanted to do…. We'll leave them out for now…

To get Kai to hurry and admit his feelings, the neko slowly eats the pocky, trying to look as sexy as possible. Finally Kai approached him, looking all shy. "Ray, I was wondering if, I-I mean err… this is sort of embarrassing but…"

'Just say it. Say it so I can take you and pound that sweet, tight-'

"Can I have some of your strawberry pocky?"

'Huh?' Ray sweat dropped. "Err, I guess but why so shy about it?" Ray asked, his dreams slowly dying as he gave Kai some of his treat, only to come back full force as he watched Kai eat the sweet strawberry covered stick.

"Probably because he didn't want anyone to know about his secret addiction." Ray jumped when he heard some else speak, and then saw that person walk into the room.

"What's up Miguel?" the neko asked.

"Kai didn't tell you? I'm here for our date."

Ray's eye started twitching. 'Date?'

Kai blushed and looked at Miguel. "I didn't think he needed to know; besides he's been acting odd. He keeps looking at me funny."

Ray stiffened when Miguel's narrowed blue eyes looked his way.

"I see." Miguel murmured. But when he looked at Kai, his demeanour changed. "Shall we go?" Kai nodded and after a quick goodbye they both left.

Ray sighed. "I should have known, Kai's to naïve to understand these things." He mumbled taking another stick of pocky. He then remembered Miguel's piercing eyes looking straight at him with protectiveness and possessiveness in them.

He shuddered and thought. 'I better stay clear of Kai for a while.'

* * *

So how was that? Not very detailed I know, I wanted to get this done before work today. So tell me what you think!


	8. Fangirls

**Fangirls**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Beyblade, just the OC's I sorta bash for a second. No offence meant to anyone with OC's with these names.

**Pairing: **Mentions of Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **Miguel's thoughts on fangirls.

* * *

The scariest things, not people, things, known to every male blader alike. They chased. They screamed. They terrorized. They were clingy. They asked the same questions over and over again, "Will you Marry Me?", "Kiss Me!" Or even "Let me have your baby!" What are they?

Fangirls.

Miguel couldn't stand them. Couldn't they find something better to do with their lives?

Although, they all pretty much stay clear of him, thanks to his boyfriend Kai.

Why? What massive force managed to keep fangirls away? Well, it might have to do with the fact that some girls with weird names like Angel, Serena and Kiara decided to try to take Miguel as their own, thinking they were perfect of him.

It still makes Miguel shiver.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Kai showed up as they were fighting over Miguel and proceeded to tell them exactly what he thought of them and then gave them a few good bruises to remember him by.

They haven't been seen since. Nor have other fangirls.

It's no wonder Miguel loves Kai so much.

* * *

This kind of just came out of nowhere. I'm not sure if I like it. So tell me what you think!

Burning


	9. Fanfiction

**Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Pairing(s): **Slight mentions of Tyson/Kai, Max/Kai, Hilary/Kai and Mariah/Kai, Max/Enrique. Main pairing is Johnny/Kai

**Summary: **Kai's reading fanfiction.

**Note: **Also, I hope I don't offend anyone with my opinions about some pairings, because I actually don't mind some of them but it's needed for the fic.

* * *

Fanfiction. This is how bored Kai is at the moment. He is reading fanfiction on his laptop. Now don't get him wrong, some of the stories are really funny, however, others are...

"What the...?" muttered Kai as he came across a story about him and Max getting together at a friend's birthday. Max is like his little brother, it'd be too weird. Besides, the small blonde is dating Enrique.

"What the fuck?" he then asked coming across a story about he and Tyson. This made him shudder. The only thing he felt for the world champ is.... err... friendship he supposed. He wouldn't date Tyson even if they were the last two people on earth.

The ones that scared him the most were the Kai/Hilary and Kai/Mariah stories he came across. Hilary is too much like a sister to him and he can't stand Mariah and her need to be clingy to Ray. He felt like he was about to gag.

"What's that look for?" Kai looked to the door and saw his long time boyfriend, Johnny standing there. The tall red head stepped into their bedroom, and Kai's sour face disappeared.

"Just surfing the web." Kai muttered embarrassed to be caught reading the stories of their fans.

Johnny smirked already knowing what Kai had been reading. "Find any about us?"

Kai gave a small grin. "I found plenty of me and Tyson." He said knowing his boyfriends reaction.

Johnny stopped smirking and glared at the laptop. "Well as long as they know you're mine then they can write whatever the hell they want." He grumbled. Kai laughed.

"I'm yours am I?" said Kai, going back to what he was doing.

But then Johnny pushed the laptop off Kai's lap and got on top the phoenix pushing him down onto the bed. "Yes. And I'll prove it." He said and then sealed their lips in a passionate, possessive kiss.

* * *

Ok, this one is really random. It pretty much just popped into my head one day and this is how it came out. Please review!

Burning


	10. Love

**Love**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

**Pairing: **Brooklyn/Kai

**Summary: **Kai thinks about love.

* * *

The word love and the feeling of it used to be a mystery to Kai.

When he was younger, he never learned or knew the concept of love.

His parents died when he was a little boy, to little to be able to remember anything about them.

His grandfather never showed him anything but abuse until he was forced into the abbey.

The people in the abbey knew nothing of love, only abuse and hate. Any form of love was destroyed there.

Sure, his friends loved him, but that was a different sort of love, not the passionate, intimate love that Kai wanted. He wanted someone to love him, to hold and protect him.

He nearly gave up on the whole idea, believing that nobody would love him. So imagine his surprise when he met Brooklyn from team BEGA. Brooklyn understood Kai's need for love, his want for love.

Brooklyn loves him unconditionally and protects him from everyone in the outside world who would wish to do Kai harm.

"I'll always protect you my fiery phoenix." Brooklyn whispered in Kai's ear.

Kai gave a real true smile. "I love you Brooklyn." He whispered, his voice hoarse from the passionate love making they just did.

Brooklyn gave a small smile back and snuggled Kai closer to his body. "I love you to Kai."

Kai snuggled closer and closed his eyes. He had waited all this time to hear these words, and for someone to love him.

He no longer had to wait for love.

* * *

Hm, a little longer than I thought it would be but whatever works. I chose Brooklyn/Kai for this one since I haven't done this pairing yet and it is a cute pairing.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Burning


	11. Sweet Kisses

**Sweet Kisses**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

**Pairing: **Hiro/Kai

**Summary: **Hiro thinks about his favourite kisses.

* * *

'God he's so adorable.' Thought Hiro, watching Kai lick the strawberry ice cream from the scoop on the cone.

Kai, noticing Hiro's staring stopped and blushed. "What are you looking at Granger?" he asked, willing his blush away.

Hiro shrugged and smirked. "Oh nothing." He replied stepping closer to the teen. "But I would like to try something." He said. 'I wonder how he tastes now after eating ice cream.'

"And what's that?" Kai asked, before Hiro leaned down and sealed his lips in a kiss. After a few seconds of shock Kai began to kiss back.

They pulled away from each other gasping and blushing. Hiro licked his lips, deciding that Kai's sweet kisses will always be his favourite.

* * *

I think this one is one of my favourites. Tell me that you think k?

Burning


	12. Family

**Family**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **Kai thinks about family

**Note: **Mentions of Mpreg.

* * *

Family wasn't always something Kai was familiar with. His parents died when he was young, leaving him with his grandfather who he didn't even consider his family.

Sure he had the Blitz Boys and they were like a family, but not in the way he had wanted.

He had nearly given up and the whole family thing, and then Miguel came along. Miguel, the wonderful blonde Adonis who had stolen his heart, and became his protector and soul mate.

Things got even better when Kai found out that he was pregnant and nine months later they had a son whom they named Shinn.

That was when Kai finally found hi family. His true family, one that would never leave.

* * *

This sort of just popped into my head, so I hope you liked it.

Burning


	13. FanBoys

**FanBoys**

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

**Summary: **And Miguel thought fan girls were bad.

* * *

Fanboys had to be one of the most annoying things on the earth. And Miguel thought fangirls were bad. They were nothing compared to fanboys.

Fangirls have learned to back off, thanks to his boyfriend Kai. However, where the fangirls all went after Miguel, the fanboys went after Kai.

Now the fangirls backed off but the fanboys just never knew when to quit, plus they used those annoying pick-up lines like, "Are you a parking ticket? Cause you got fine written all over you."

The one thing though is that Kai never knows when someone is hitting on him and it gives Miguel great pleasure to see him reject fanboy after fanboy. Those who don't take a hint however, well, Miguel likes to take care of those people in private.

Most fanboys don't get very far with Kai anymore.

They still piss Miguel off though.

* * *

Eh, I figured I did a fangirl one, why not do something about fanboys. So I hope you all like it!

Burning


	14. Dress Shopping

**Dress Shopping**

**Pairing: **Tala/Kai

**Disclaimer: **I am so not doing the disclaimer anymore, especially when it's obvious that I don't own Beyblade.

**Summary: **Shopping for Kai's dress.

* * *

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I hate you."

"You'll look good."

"I hate you." Tala rolled his eyes at his fiancé. Really, Kai was being so dramatic. All they were doing was shopping for a wedding dress for Kai. "Why can't you wear the dress?" asked Kai, turning away from a ball gown type dress.

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Kai, you know I don't have the right figure for that... you do." He grinned when Kai glared. "Besides, you know I love it when you dress up." He winked.

Kai blushed but continued glaring, successfully ignoring the giggling saleswoman. "That's not the point!"

* * *

Just a little thing I was suddenly inspired to write by two of my friends who are getting married.

Burning


	15. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **The pain when friends don't accept.

* * *

Kai sighed as he cuddled into a sleeping Miguel. They have been together for two years now, and it was only a year ago that his relationship with Grev changed.

When they told Kai's teammates of their relationship, the reaction had been unexpected.

Tyson looked disgusted and promptly told Kai that he was not welcome at the dojo anymore.

Ray, who usually defended Kai, back away looking none to happy himself. He had been raised to believe this was wrong. After all, his village elders and friends would never lie to him.

Daichi piped in that he thought gay relationships were wrong and disgusting, causing Tyson to once again, make another rude remark.

Kenny and Max stayed silent and wouldn't look them in the eyes.

It hurt Kai to know that his friends won't accept him for who he is. None of them have spoken with him since. Only Hilary did because she believed that love had no boundaries and was happy that Kai had found someone to love and protect him.

"What are you thinking about?" Kai looked at the now awake Miguel. The tears in Kai's eyes answered the question. "They're not worth the tears Kai." He murmured. "We have everyone else's acceptance and that's what matters."

Kai nodded and snuggled deeper into Miguel. "I love you Miguel."

Miguel kissed Kai on the forehead. "I love you to Kai."

* * *

This popped into my head today. I wasn't sure how it would turn out exactly.

Burning


	16. Blush

**Blush**

**Pairing: **Bryan/Kai

**Summary: **Bryan likes when Kai blushes.

* * *

Bryan loves making Kai blush. Why? Well, there are many reasons depending on the blush.

Sometimes, when Kai blushes in embarrassment, he looks so cute.

Or he'll blush when Bryan says something perverted, making him look sexy.

But Bryan's favorite is when Kai's underneath him, eyes closed in ecstasy with a light blush on his cheeks while he moans Bryan's name.

To Bryan, when Kai's like that, he looks so beautiful.

Beautiful, perfect, sexy, cute... all those and more.

It's no wonder that Bryan likes it when Kai blushes.

* * *

Just another random thing. Hope you enjoyed it!

Burning


	17. Hospital

**Hospital**

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **Kai desperately wants to escape the hospital.

* * *

If there is one thing Kai hates, it's hospitals. He's not afraid of them, he just doesn't like being cooped up in one place for so long.

Miguel knows this, but does what he can to reassure Kai that he'll be out soon.

Not soon enough for Kai though.

The only reason he's here is because he got into a fight with some drunk men trying to hit on Max and some of them managed to get a few lucky shots at Kai's head, landing him here.

Miguel knew it would only be a matter of time before his boyfriend found a way out, it happens all the time. It also means Miguel can have some fun punishing his phoenix, if you get his meaning.

So eighty-four death threats, six escape attempts and five days later, Miguel wasn't all that surprised to find out that the hospital decided to let Kai sign himself out.

When told this, he smirked and went on his way to find his phoenix.

Oh they were going to have so much fun.

* * *

Just something that I thought up this morning before going to work.

Burning


	18. Fans in General

**Fans in General**

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **Fangirls, fanboys, fuck... fans in general are annoying.

* * *

Miguel changed his mind. All fans were crazy, including yaoi fans. He was constantly looking over his shoulder for yaoi fans.

He swears that fans are just like the paparazzi, but double the annoyance.

He and Kai could barely go anywhere without someone interrupting them. And 99.9% of the time it's a fan.

And then there are times when they both get so busy keeping the fan boys and girls away from themselves and each other that they never get around to the stalking yaoi fans.

"Don't worry Miguel." Said Kai, noticing the blonde looking behind them. "I've told Bryan and Tala what's been going on." He smirked.

Miguel laughed; somewhat wishing he could witness the massacre.

"Then let's enjoy ourselves." He grinned, taking Kai's hand and continuing their walk.

Still though, one always needs to be on the lookout for fans.

* * *

I seem to have this little thing going with the fangirl and boys stuff but this is probably the last one, although I might do one for yaoi fans, what do you think?

Let me know!

Burning


	19. The Day the Music Died

**The Day the Music Died**

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

**Warning: **Really sad. Do not read if prone to crying cause trust me, I was crying while writing this.

**Summary: **Kai loved to sing and play the piano... then one day he stopped

* * *

There was never a silent moment in the Hiwitari house where Kai, his boyfriend and all the Blitz Boys and their boyfriends resided.

Kai loved to play the piano and sing along with the beautiful music. Miguel loved to listen to the music his beloved created. This brought nothing but happiness and contentment to the Blitz Boys, for they know that as long as Miguel and Kai are together then the music would never stop.

The day the music died brings tears to the eyes of people who knew Kai and Miguel. For when the beautiful phoenix lost his beloved gargoyle protector, he lost his will to play music and sing

It was sudden, an attack so vicious that the papers never wrote what truly happened, only that it was a crime of hate against those that are different. The papers instead wrote about how Miguel had protected Kai from the attack, until he drew his very last breath.

Miguel became known as a true protector and was remembered as such. This helped his close friends to move on, knowing that he died protecting his lover.

But for Kai, although he slowly moved on, he never touched another piano or released a single note of song since that day. The day he lost his soul mate, the day he lost his will...

The day the music forever...

Died.

* * *

Oh god, I hope no one kills me for doing this to Kai and Miguel. I've never done a story like this one so I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Burning


End file.
